


Collection of Headcanons

by nepetina



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetina/pseuds/nepetina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my headcanons for Splatoon which will help explain some of what happens in my stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection of Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> You dont have to read this

Since electricity is unreliable in the kettles, each kettle has its own culture and pass times  
Like some will do plays and some do mock battles and some write books  
However all of them have a news station  
The best of the best go to the interkettle news station where they are broadcast over both TV and radio because even if there's no power radios can still play (because batteries)  
When a kettle fails, other kettles are very welcoming of the other octarians  
Occasionally, inklings and octolings run off together but that makes them outcasts in inkopolis and the octotarians nervous  
There are idols in octovalley but octolings test their bravery by daring others to pirate the music played in inkopolis  
Spyke is the only person in inkopolis who will willingly sell things to octolings  
Tentacle octotarians are just temporary forms because when they reach 14 they become octolings just like inklings do  
Contrary to inkling beliefs, octarians can change their ink color  
Kelp growing on octolings tentacles is a common occurrence and is natural. In some kettles it is considered a right of passage  
Octarians don't have planes but they build passages with the ruins of some of their older buildings and sometimes creative ones will build air ships  
Inkling society is very ablelist. If you are unable to participate in matches you are useless.  
Octarians take care of each other. If one of them has a disability they will be given everything they need to live.  
Higher priority is placed on the ones in the army though  
There are inklings who work to make fake ids for disabled people (?) so that they can live a decent life  
Octarians can change their ink color but they cannot change their tentacle color  
Octarians have 5 leaders, each being the ruler of their sector.  
DJ Octavio was a leader but he was one of the lower ones.  
There is a sector that are pacifists  
Inklings hold each other's tentacles when they're close  
Octolings do that too but since their tentacles are shorter, when they do it their relationships are closer


End file.
